


Not For My Behalf

by Rin_Salamander



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, I will keep writing him this way you cant stop me, Vash is a sub again, they do kiss a lot and cry and that’s okay :), this didn’t start as a smut but uhm now it’s pretty much JUST smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Salamander/pseuds/Rin_Salamander
Relationships: Vash the Stampede (Trigun)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Goddamnit, goddamnit _goddamnit_!" You knew this would happen. God, you knew this would happen. Here you were, stuffing all of your things into the bag you brought along on your travels. "I can't believe he thinks he can just leave me behind without even saying a word to me about it!"

Vash had left you a note, asking you not to follow him. If he thought you'd listen, then he truly was naive. If he wanted to be away from you so badly, he could have said it to your face.

But you knew the truth. He didn't want to leave you behind. He cared about you- he had said as much. You knew none of it was a lie, oh no. The truth was, he left you because he was afraid of what could happen if you stayed. A brief scuffle with some bandits really scared him, and you knew it. Even after assuring him not to worry so much, he couldn't shake it off. So, he decided this was for the best.

You understood his actions, but that didn't mean you weren't going to find him and chew him out for making this decision for you.

With your bag fully packed and slung over your shoulder, you exited the little inn you had stayed in with Vash the previous night. With a quick pace, you searched around for any clues as to which way he may have run off to.

"Excuse me— did you see a tall man in a red coat leave here recently?" You asked a passerby, a pleading expression gracing your features.

"Uhm... I believe I saw someone like that just a few minutes ago. He was heading towards the boarding station for the-"

"Thank you very much!!" You cut the woman off, taking off at a break neck pace. You wouldn't lose him. He wouldn't leave you behind like this.

At your speedy pace, you managed to find him rather swiftly. He stood out amongst the small crowd, his red jacket swaying in the breeze. While you were happy to see him, you were still fuming. So, with all your resolve you marched up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him backwards.

"Woah, excuse me—" Vash paused as soon as he realized who was dragging him away.

"Zip it, Vash. You're gonna come without a struggle, or I will grab that ear of yours!" You gave Vash the most intimidating face you could muster, continuing to pull him along by his arm. With a bit of reluctance, Vash allowed you to pull him away and to a more private place.

That private place just happened to be, a couple paces away from where you were previously standing. You were too heated to drag him all the way back to the inn without chewing him out on the way.

Now out of earshot, you spun around, prodding a finger at Vash's chest. "What were you thinking?! Did you think that'd work? Ditch me and expect me to just lay down and accept it?"

"(Y/n)-"

"No no no, I'm not done!" You put your hands down at your sides, knowing if you didn't you'd just want to grab his collar and yank him down to your level. "I know why you did it, you don't needa explain a damn thing. You were scared. Scared of me getting hurt, right? So you thought 'hm, okay, let's leave without saying a word to her in person! A note will do!' Am I right, Vash?" You paused, finally allowing Vash to speak.

"...Yes." Vash's answer was honest and simple. "(Y/n), my life is dangerous, you know that. I don't want you getting caught up in it and getting hurt, you'll end up a target due to association."

"I know that, Vash. I've always known that. You've always known that too, yet you let me stick around for this long." You pointed out.

"...nothing bad had happened to you, so I... I hoped that nothing would happen, naive as that is." Vash sighed, his hand coming to rest against his forehead. "But now you have been hurt. You have been targeted. I can't allow that to happen again, because next time could be so much worse..."

"What's all this about you not allowing it?" You sighed, trying to calm your frustration. "Vash, I'm my own person y'know. I can make my own decisions, even if you perceive them as dumb or careless. And you know what? Maybe I'm selfish for it. I'll consider that- but a note? Vash, if you wanted to leave me here, you should have said it in person."

"I didn't want you to follow me, or I would have!" Vash argued, though he didn't sound angry. He looked a bit lost, his hands moving exaggeratively as he spoke.

"Vash, if you really didn't want me to come along, I would have stayed here. Even now, if you, in your heart, don't want me hanging around with you, I won't. But I'm not going to allow you to make choices for me without even consulting me, no matter how good your intentions are!" You ran your hands through your hair, realizing quickly that it was somewhat tangled from not brushing it during your hasty departure from the inn.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Vash apologized, looking a bit sheepish. "But I don't want you in danger, so..." He trailed off, his hands falling to his sides.

"I get that, Vash. I really do. However..." You rested a hand against Vash's arm, meeting his eyes. "Life is dangerous. No one is free of risk, and I should be the one to decide what risks I willingly take in my life. The risk I took, and want to continue to take, is the risk I have staying by your side."

"... risking your life just to stay by my side is-"

"I love you, Vash." You cut him off. Vash's eyes widened, and you could tell he would be speechless for the next few seconds. You took your opportunity. "I want to risk it all because I love you. I want to be by your side. I want to worry about you, and make sure you're eating good food, and I want you to keep teaching me how to use a gun so I can protect myself. I... I want to stay with you, because the reward is well worth the risk to me."

You took a single step back, and Vash's hand raised slightly, as if to reach out. You offered him a weak smile. "If you really want to leave me here, I'll let you. But make that decision based on what you truly want, not on behalf of what you think is best for me. I can make that choice for myself on my own.”

You turned, ready to walk back to the inn. You figured giving Vash space would be best, so he could think about it without feeling pressured by your presence. You meant every word you said, and you'd honor whatever Vash decided to do, even if that meant being left behind.

You were only able to move a few paces forwards, quickly being stopped by two arms around you. Vash held you, your back pressed snugly against his front, and his arms crossed over your chest. He didn't speak for a long moment, instead opting to nestle his face against your neck- an action he had done many times before.

"... I don't want to be apart." Vash admitted, whispering. "... but I'm afraid. Afraid of losing you."

"It's okay to be scared, Vash." Reaching back, you gently stroked the side of Vash's face with the back of your hand. "But hiding from things that haven't happened yet is just a way to waste your life, and a way to miss out on a lot of fun opportunities, y'know? I don't want to live in fear. I want to face the world head on."

Vash sighed softly. Slowly, he extracted himself from you, though he gently pressed a hand to your upper back. You looked up at him, watching his neutral expression turn into one of joyful exasperation.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, aren't you?" Vash pat your back. "Well, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the Sand Steamer. I'd rather not get stuck in this town for another three days."

You smiled widely, almost knocking Vash over with the sheer force of your spine crushing hug. You kept it brief, pulling back and taking his hand. "Let's get goin' then!"

...

A few hours passed since you had boarded the Sand Steamer. In the commotion of getting a room, settled into said room and then grabbing food, you and Vash didn't have much more time to expand on the previous conversation. It still hung in the air, and you both knew it'd come up again as soon as you were able to get a spare moment. That spare moment came almost as soon as the both of you returned to your small shared room, bags of snacks in hand.

"This should keep us for the few days of travel... Or maybe not. You sure can pack it in." You joked, carefully setting down the two bags you were carrying, and your personal travel bag. You didn't get anything that needed special storage, so setting them on the floor beside the wall would be fine for now.

"Hey, I have to eat that much to keep my strength up." Vash retorted, placing the remaining bags and his own travel case beside the others. "What use would I be if I were hungry?"

"I guess that's true." You said with a little laugh, turning to look out the small circular window. “I sure can't function on an empty stomach."

After a quiet moment, Vash's footsteps approached you from behind. As you expected, his arms were suddenly draped over your shoulders, and you were pulled backward into a lazy embrace. You let out a contented sigh, taking his hands into yours.

"Walk back a few steps." You ordered, knowing the bed was directly behind Vash. After a few slow steps, you were pulled down onto the bed along with the gunman, being held still in a warm embrace.

You shifted a bit, flipping over so that you were facing Vash. Still on top of him, your chests were pressed flush together, and you could feel his heart beating. “There, that's better." You commented, smiling softly. "I'm not hurting you by laying all my weight on you, am I?"

Vash laughed. "No no, you're fine. Just be careful where you put your knees and elbows." Vash said, inciting a little laugh from you.

For but a brief moment, the two of you laid together in silence. You made relaxed eye contact, both analyzing the other. At some point, Vash had begun running his fingers through your still mussed hair, then slowly moved his hand down to cup the side of your face.

"What you said earlier... you meant it, didn't you?" Vash asked. You already knew to what he was referring, so you answered right away.

"Of course I did, Vash. I'd not have said it otherwise." You reassured him, a fond smile surly on your face.

"It's... been a long time, since someone said that to me." Vash admits while chuckling, and with a small smile playing across his lips. "I was a bit surprised."

"I could tell." You giggled, thinking back to his expression. "Your eyes bugged out when I said it."

"That so?.." Vash hummed and let his hands softly rest against your shoulders. "Maybe you could... say it again. So I can respond properly this time."

You giggled softly at Vash's suggestion. With just a subtle shift, you pressed a light kiss against Vash's jaw.

"I love you, Vash." You kept your voice low and private, even though the two of you were already alone. This was for him, and only him. "I love you, and loving you is really, really fun. You're an adventure that I love being on."

Vash's cheeks became a bit rosy, and his smile widened tremendously. His expression was soft, and in this moment, he looked truly elated.

With a swift movement, Vash pulled you just a bit higher on his body, allowing him to easily press a kiss against your forehead.

"I love you too, (y/n)." Vash proclaimed, mirroring the hushed tone you had previously used. "Having you by my side has been a privilege that... maybe I'm not deserving of. But I'm happy you're here with me." Vash laughed, allowing his head to gently rest against the mattress. "...I know that might be hard to believe, sometimes.”

"Hey, don't worry about that. Just be thankful I didn't sleep in this morning." Using your chin to nudge the neck of Vash's jacked aside, you pressed another kiss right on the underside of his jaw. Vash whined exaggeratively, squirming under you.

"That tickles, and I know you're doing it on purpose!" Vash complained, though he made no effort to get you to stop.

"It's retribution for attempting to ditch me.” You asserted.

"Mercy, mercy!" Vash patted your shoulder. "Have some mercy on me!"

"Hmph. I don't think so, Vash." You smirked wickedly, now with a million ideas on how you could follow through on your words. "I think I should be able to have a little fun with you tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. That’s it that’s what happens.

With a flick of your wrist, you undid one of the buttons holding Vash's coat closed. A subtle gasp escaped his lips, and it was clear that he knew where you would take this. However, just because you loved his reactions, you'd still tell him blatantly what you would do as you continued to unbutton his jacket with an agonizingly slow speed.

"I'm going to do whatever I want with you tonight... do you know what I want, Vash?" You asked, your eyes not breaking contact with his. When he didn't give you a response, you continued. "I want to make love to you, Vash."

The way Vash's breath hitched in his throat at your declaration had almost made your heart stop. His wide eyed expression and rosy cheeks did not help, the sight nearly taking your breath away. He just looked so... perfect.

Finally getting to the last of his many buttons, you opened Vash's jacket, exposing the clothes he wore underneath. Your gaze flit down and you grinned, slowly running your index finger down the exposed skin on his tummy as you drank in the sight.

Vash flexed his core muscles, getting a little laugh from you. "Vash, you don't have to show off. I already think you look very nice." To punctuate your point, you pressed a soft kiss against some of the exposed flesh, allowing your eyes to wander to Vash's ever reddening face. "Aw, you're blushing~" You teased, sticking your tongue out.

You both noticed how your tongue touched Vash's skin, and at that he tried to nonchalantly hide his face behind his hand. "Y-You're teasing me again..." Vash complained, though he continued to watch you with the kind of intensity that betrayed his enjoyment.

"Hm? Am I?" You pretended to ponder it, rubbing a hand on your chin and humming as if deep in thought. "... I suppose you're right." With no further elaboration you continued, once again allowing your tongue to softly contact Vash's skin.

Starting from the top of his navel, you slowly stroked upwards using only the very tip of your tongue. Your destination was right below the hem of his shirt, and once you reached it, you placed a wet, sloppy kiss right against his flesh.

Finally unable to hold your gaze, Vash squeezed his eyes shut, huffing behind his hand. You cooed softly, reaching up to slowly pull his hand away so that you could see his pretty face.

"Vash? Am I going to far? Do you want me to tone it down?" You asked, softening your tone. "You can tell me if it's too much."

Vash cracked an eye open, looking at you with a pouty expression. "'s fine..." He assured, glancing away from you. "Just... not used to this."

You laughed at that, beginning the process of removing Vash's shirt. "Mm, well as long as you're fine... sit up for me, please."

Vash did as you asked, and you were able to push his jacket off of his shoulders. Then, you carefully began undoing the protective glove Vash wore on his flesh arm, laying a tender kiss atop the scar on the back of his hand. Next wad his shirt, which was much more complicated to remove, but you were practiced and could do it with ease now. However, removing it did expose to you a new injury on Vash's collarbone, which gave you pause.

"Vash... did you forget to tell me about something?" You asked, gesturing to the already healing laceration.

"Hm?" Vash looked to where you were gesturing, his face flushing yet again. "Oh, yeah, about that... I, uhh... I got that a few days ago."

"With the muggers?" You asked, examining the injury more closely. "It's already starting to heal..."

"Yeah, but that was the only little scrape I got from that, so it's okay." Vash assured you, gently patting your head. It was now your turn to huff.

"As long as you properly cleaned it... I'll be careful of that spot tonight, too. Now, off with these." You looped your fingers through two of Vash's belt loops, tugging softly. Vash shifted, allowing you to remove his pants and undergarments with ease.

Now fully exposed, Vash's previous expression of embarrassment returned. You tried to keep your staring brief, but you couldn't help but sweep your eyes over Vash's exposed body, taking in every jagged scar and defined muscle. He was so attractive, you just couldn't help but get lost staring at him. However, you knew he was self conscious. With a bit of reluctance, you shifted your gaze again, focusing in on the part of Vash's body that piqued your interest particularly right now. Before you could do anything though, Vash's hands found your waist, and he looked up at you with a soft smile, and fondness clear in his eyes.

"May I undress you now?" Vash requested as his fingers tugged at the hem of your shirt. You responded with a short nod, though you let out a little yelp as Vash tugged you onto the bed.

"Warn me!" You complained, sitting back up from landing on your back. Vash didn't give a verbal reply, but judging by the little grin he flashed, you thought he did it on purpose.

Vash leaned down, taking the hem of your shirt in his hands. He pulled it up slowly, revealing your abdomen inch by inch. Vash wasn't content to just watch the slow reveal, so he shifted- his right hand bracing against your back, and his left hand moving to your side to slowly hike your shirt up there, giving him easy access to press his lips against your slowly revealed skin.

The first kiss was pressed against your pelvic bone, then another was gently laid just below your navel, then just above it. With every new inch of skin exposed, Vash laid a gentle kiss against you.

Despite the kisses being gentle, they were also intentionally loud. Vash made a very obvious 'Mwah' sound each time, which wasn't a particularly uncommon thing for him to do. One particular kiss right on your tummy made you giggle, and your body naturally scrunched up as you did so. Vash happily buried his face against you, kissing the same spot over and over rapidly, causing a ticklish sensation. You giggled more, your hands grabbing at Vash's hair softly.

"Vaaaash! That tickles!" You complained through giggles, and you could feel Vash smile as he continued the torrent of smooches for a bit longer, eventually letting up as he pulled your shirt up and over the curve of your breasts.

Vash tilted his head up, looking to your expression. You stuck your tongue out at him defiantly, but that just made his smile grow even wider.

"You're cute." Vash commented, the hand braced against your back now moving to undo the clasps of your bra. "Very cute."

"Teasing is my job." You insisted, threading your hand through his unruly blonde hair while slowly finding yourself leaning back, relying on him to hold you up.

"I'm not trying to tease." Vash refuted, now having fully undone the clasp. "Just saying what I know to be true."

Before you could offer any more retorts, Vash's lips tickled the skin on your chest, kissing the inner curve of each of your breasts. You allowed yourself a contented sigh as you brushed Vash's hair back with your fingers, trying to keep it from getting in your eyes.

With one swift yank, Vash was able to take your shirt off in a flourish, tossing it haphazardly across the room without bothering to look where it landed. No, he was much to occupied with teasing your breasts, kissing the little flesh that was exposed, but not pulling off the bra that covered the most sensitive parts.

"Vash..." His name escaped your lips in a soft sigh, grabbing his attention. He tilted his head up to look at you again, and you couldn't help but stare at him as he held just a bit of your bra in his teeth.

"Mm?" Vash hummed, questioning. You blinked, still reveling in the sight of Vash nearly about to remove your bra in such a manner. It was almost too much.

"K...Keep going." You encouraged, stuttering slightly. Vash smiled, giving a muffled 'okay' as he slowly used his teeth to displace the fabric covering your breasts. He'd not pull the whole bra off, but he'd move it enough to fully expose your chest to him, which he would proceed to take full advantage of.

Moving the hand holding you up, Vash softly urged you down flat on your back. He repositioned himself on top of you, being careful to not crush you under his muscular frame. "Is this comfortable?" Vash asked, his breath puffing softly against your breasts.

You took a second to process the question. "Ah, yeah... very comfortable."

"Perfect." Vash mumbled against your chest, hastily pressing more kisses across the exposed skin. He moved from your sternum all the way to the peak of your breast, and he slowly circled his tongue around your ever sensitive nipple. You huffed, arching your back slightly as you felt the tingling in your core begging to be addressed.

"Vash..." You made a pleading whimper, hoping he'd hurry up and get your pants off. Unfortunately for you, Vash just switched to your other breast, showering it in just as many kisses and licks as the other.

Again you arched, although this time it was your hips that were sent upwards. Vash felt you move, and sent one of his hands between your thighs, gently rubbing your most sensitive area through the fabric of your pants. You tried your best to grind yourself onto Vash's hand, moaning softly from the limited stimulation that offered.

"Mmf-" Vash took his mouth off of you, pulling back a bit. With his free hand, Vash finally pulled off your bra, tossing it aside along with your shirt. It was only then that he got the chance to look down at you, examining the state you were in. Face flushed, topless, and rolling your hips up in order to add friction between you and Vash's hand- it was quite a sight, for him at least. You flushed a bit, feeling embarrassed to be examined so closely.

Vash's eyes stayed trained on you as he continued, now pushing against your sensitive parts more deliberately. He rubbed his fingers against the approximate area of your clit, the pressure against it alone getting another moan from you.

"Ah, sh-eesh..." You shuddered, your hips bucking up as a little jolt of pressure tickled within you. Your hands gripped at the fabric of the sheets below you, and that sight was enough for Vash's face to turn much more red.

"Wow..." Vash whispered, sounding a bit breathless. "...let's, uhm... let's get these off." Vash slowly removed his hand from between your legs, which only led to you firmly closing them in hopes of retaining some amount of friction. Vash took a deep breath in through his nose as he watched you, and you could have sworn he bit the inside of his cheek whilst his eyes roamed over your body, observing how you twitched with need.

"...y-yeah, these..." Vash had to refocus, his hands carefully undoing the button of your pants, then pulling the zipper down. "Hips up." Vash instructed. With you doing as he asked, he was able to get your pants down your thighs in just a few tugs, then the rest of the way off in just one more pull. With your other clothes, your pants went.

Vash's eyes flicked down, and he observed the results of his teasing. His hand softly pressed against you again, this time only having your thin undergarments as a barrier.

" _Ahh_ , Vash.." You sighed, pleased by the returned pressure and friction. Again, Vash watched you squirm beneath his touch, and he bit his lips as he saw the way he made you unravel.

You sat up just enough to grab Vash's left hand, pulling up up to your breast. It was unusual for Vash to touch you intimately using his metal hand, but with your prompting this time, he allowed it. His hand gave an experimental squeeze, earning a little pleased squeak from you.

"Mm, that feels different." You commented, smiling up at the gunman. "Feels good..."

"D...Does it?" Vash seemed a bit skeptical, but still proceeded to slowly drag his metal digits down your torso. You laughed and squirmed, the light touches from the smooth metal causing a bit of a tickling sensation against your skin.

"You should do this more often." You told him, smiling as Vash's hand finally met the fabric of your underwear.

"We'll see..."

As Vash moved between your legs to pull your underwear off, you took the opportunity to run your calf against the outer side of Vash's thigh.

"Mm?" Vash paused, meeting your eyes. As you looked up to see his face, you took notice of something else.

"Your hair is messed up." You pointed out, your voice coming out a tad raspy. "It's really sexy." Vash blinked, trying to absorb the compliment. You smiled, now moving your leg to rest against his hip. "I think it might just be you in general, really. You look really good." You added.

Vash's face darkened in color, and he focused on removing your underwear. A little "Th-thank you..." was all the gunman could manage to respond with.

With your underwear tossed aside, there was nothing left between you and Vash, other than the cool air that clung to your skin, reminding you both just how far you were from each other. Any distance- even if just a few inches- felt much too big.

"... do you have any position suggestions?" You piqued.

"I... I just want to be close to you." Vash stated in a pleading tone, his hand coming to rest against your thigh. "I think... our current position could allow for that."

You bit your lip, resisting the urge to tell him how adorable he was.

"Well... when you put it like that..." You opened your arms, inviting Vash to come in even closer. Smiling rather cutely he leaned down, carefully pressing his body against yours, his arms sliding under your back. You wrapped your arms around him, but sighed. "You're holding out on me, Vash. You can relax, I'm not that fragile." You reassured, hoping he'd try putting more of his weight on you.

"But, I... I'm a little sharp, in some places." Vash argued, frowning slightly.

"If you poke me, I'll let you know. C'mon, relax those muscles." You massaged your fingers into Vash's back, hopefully encouraging him to just relax.

With a long sigh, you felt Vash finally relax, allowing his full weight to press down onto you. You gave him a big smile, and a little nod.

"There, see! Now we're really close."

"... we could be closer." Vash breathed his words out, giving you a slow blink for good measure.

"Mm, that we could... I'm ready for you, Vash. More than ready."

Reluctant to move far away to properly insert himself, Vash only moved just a bit, now having his forehead pressed against yours, and though his arms were mostly still under you, the embrace was looser. Despite this, he still couldn't see to insert, so he opted for the harder way- trying to scoot his hips up enough to meet yours while still staying mostly pressed against you. With a bit of maneuvering from you both, he was finally able to slip himself inside you, pressing his hips deep into yours to fully immerse himself. The both of you let out a unified sigh, taking in the feeling of once again being connected so intimately.

Vash's lips pressed a few sloppy kisses against yours, his breath coming out hot against your lips whenever he'd stop to breathe. You held Vash's face in your hands, rubbing your thumbs against his high cheekbones, leading to him nestling his face into your hands. You kissed his forehead, happy to be sharing this moment with him.

"Mm, do you want me to... start moving?" Vash finally asked, his breathing heavy already.

"Yes, please." You answered, pressing another kiss to Vash's lips. " _I need you_."

" _Hngh_..." Vash made a soft grunt of effort, his hips beginning to move slowly. "You can't just... say stuff like that..."

You smirked, ready to use one of his own earlier retorts against him. "Why not?... it's true- _ah_..." You bit your lip as you felt Vash's hips press tightly against you again, his length grazing a particularly sensitive spot in the most perfect way. " _Fuck_ , you did that on purpose." You said, bucking your hips defiantly.

" _Mmf_.." Vash buried his face against your neck, trying desperately to stifle a moan of his own. "You're not one... to complain." Vash mumbled, repositioning his legs a bit in order to brace his knees against the bed, giving him better control of movement.

"Heh.. that's true." You let out a breathless laugh, having it again turn into a soft noise of please as Vash thrust deep within you again.

Vash's pace was slow, and almost lazy. He didn't put much force into each thrust, just slipping himself in and out of you at a consistent pace. It felt good regardless, though it'd not make you cum anytime soon. Somehow, you didn't particularly mind that.

"Mm, Vash... stop hiding." You threaded your fingers through his hair, idly massaging his scalp. "I want to see your face."

Vash extracted his face from your neck, pulling back just enough to look at you. His brows were slightly pinched, and you pressed a thumb to his forehead to hopefully encourage him to relax.

"What are you thinking about?" You asked, watching Vash's eyes close.

"Mm... I'm just focused." Vash claimed, his steady pace never faltering.

"Are you sure? That looks like your thinking face- _hah_..." You sighed, trying to resist the urge to roll your hips. "I, _uh... mm_ , as long as you're thinking about me."

"Of course..." Vash flushed, his forehead pressing against yours. "I'm just... _nnh_ , thinking about... how good it feels to be with you."

"I'd hope this'd feel good, it'd... it'd be less fun if only I were enjoying it..."

"No, not... not that- _mmh_ , but you do feel good." Vash punctuated his statement with one particularly deep thrust, then moving to resume his rhythm. "I'm just... so happy..."

"Yeah?" You shut your eyes, trying to focus more on Vash's words than on the steadily building pressure deep in your core.

" _Mm_ , y-yeah..." You felt Vash press a soft, sloppy kiss to your lips, which you were happy to return. "I just, worry too much sometimes... and I make mistakes, and-" You cut Vash off with another kiss, bringing a hand to his cheek to hold him a bit more steady.

" _Mmph_ , Vash, it's okay... it's all okay." You reassured, pecking his lips again. "I— _fuck_ , I'm sorry, I can't think too much right now." You said, your voice coming out unsteady. " _Feelssogood_..." The words tumbled from your lips.

"I'm glad, I'm glad it feels good- can I go faster?" Vash asked through labored breaths.

"God, _please_ , you don't have to ask- _shhohmygod_." Your words became less coherent as Vash's pace began to speed up, his hips easily doubling their pace.

Vash pressed a few kisses against your face, peppering your cheeks in affection. " _Nnh, mmf_..." Vash's soft moans were muffled as he continued kissing you, eventually pressing his lips against yours. " _You feel good_..." Vash mumbled, his lips still on yours.

"Vash, _fuh...mm_.." You kissed him again and again, though they were only brief, being cut off by one of you moaning or making some sound. You both desperately tried to maintain some semblance of a true kiss, but neither of you could contain yourselves.

Your voices mingled together in a song of ecstasy, becoming a perfect soundscape for your impassioned love making. Every movement drew yet another call, another whimper, another plead. Coherency was all but lost as your bodies danced, both of you only producing sounds of pleasure or words of affection. The thought of others hearing wasn't even on your mind now- only each other. You two were all that existed in this moment. You were all that remained.

"Va-ash, please, _haah, ahh_..."

"(Y/n), I- _oohh_... Mmh, I love you." Vash's proclamation was quiet, spoken directly by your ear. "S-So much, I love you _so much_."

"I love you too, I love you too- _hah_..." You wrapped your arms around Vash's neck, holding him desperately. "N-Need you, _I need you_..."

"'m here... right here..." Vash's words came out strained, his thrusts increasing in force.

"H-old me, please." You pleaded, grasping softly at the unscarred skin of his back, not allowing your nails to graze his skin or stab into him. " _Close-closer_..."

Vash grunted, again sliding his arms under you and around to your back. He pressed you into the bed, fucking you with more force than he had ever used before.

Even Vash he fucked you so strongly, his movements were precise and smooth. It was never sloppy or too rough, it was perfect. He was perfect. _This was perfect._

"Close, I'm so cl- _close_..." You announced, your hips already beginning to twitch and spasm with the approaching orgasm.

" _Mmh, me too_..." Vash moaned readily, and you could feel the muscles on his back tense under your fingers.

"Ah god, kiss me, _kiss me_." You begged, your hold around Vash tightening along with your core. " _Please, please kiss me_ -"

Vash's lips roughly met yours in a sloppy opened-mouth kiss, just as his hips halted. Pressed deep inside of you, Vash came, his hips shaking with the force of pressing himself into you so firmly.

At the same time, you tightened around him, your own orgasm breaking over you like a flash flood. It felt like ages of you two just being tightly connected, kissing deeply as your orgasms both hit at once.

" _Fuuhck_..." A groan of pleasure escaped your lips, being followed by a guttural, incoherent moan from Vash.

" _Ghhahh, hah, mmhahh_..." The rumble of Vash's chest resonated against yours, adding to the pleasure of this shared moment. You held onto him for dear life as moans flooded from both of your lips, neither of you caring that your faces were still pressed close together. It didn't matter. No, it made it all better.

"... _love you_." You breathed each word out quickly, then pressing a sloppy kiss against his chin. " _I love you so much_."

" _Nnngh_ , yeah... I love you too." Vash responded, his heavy breaths still coming hot against your face.

Eventually, the moment of intensity passed. You felt Vash's muscles again relax, and he practically melted into you. His cheek nestled against yours affectionately, though he otherwise didn't move.

You sighed happily, returning the nuzzles with your own and finally opening your eyes again, squinting to filter out the light. You weren't keen on moving yet either, so you allowed yourself to relax, even with his weight still pressed on top of you.

"I love you." You told Vash, smoothing your hand down his scarred back. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I know I squeezed here at some point."

Vash chuckled softly. "It's fine, it didn't hurt. Did I hurt you at all? Am- am I hurting you now? Should I get off?" Before Vash could panic and get up, you embraced him a bit tighter.

"No no, you never hurt me. It felt so good." You pressed a little kiss to Vash's neck. "It was the most amazing feeling, Vash. God, it was perfect."

Vash paused, his breath halting momentarily. He pulled back a bit, looking at you with a watery expression.

"Oh my god- why're you crying? Are you okay?" You asked, moving your arms so you could tenderly hold his face. "What's wrong?"

Vash gave you a shaky, but genuine smile. "No, it's- it was wonderful." Vash said, his eyes welling with tears. "I'm just... you're so beautiful, and I-" With a blink, Vash's hot tears dripped onto your face. He looked momentarily horrified, but you just smiled, not minding in the slightest.

"Keep going." You encouraged, smoothing your thumbs across his cheeks.

"S-Sorry..." Vash apologized, inhaling shakily. "I just... I love you, and now I can say it... I..." You wiped away his tears, which were now sliding down his cheeks.

"I know, Vash." You smiled, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to escape you now. "I know... it's a lot. A lot of good feelings... goddamnit-" You tried to turn your head away, wanting to hide so Vash wouldn't see you cry. Unfortunately he was quick, placing a hand against your cheek to prevent you from turning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Vash carefully wiped your tears away, all with a fond look on his face.

"It's okay..." You sniffed, pouting a little. "You'll make it up to me."

After a few more minutes of holding each other close, Vash slowly extracted himself from you. He took a glance down at your body, and he immediately looked a bit shocked.

"Gah- you have indents in your skin!" Vash exclaimed. You glanced down, seeing that the wiring on Vash's chest had pressed against you enough to leave a little mark. You laughed, patting the spot gently.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt. Hell, I didn't even notice." You reassured, grabbing at the blankets to cover yourself. "I'm more concerned about being cold." You complained. Vash chuckled as he stood, stretching momentarily.

"I'll only be a second, I promise. Do you need anything?" Vash asked, going to retrieve a spare pair of undergarments from his travel bag.

"No, I'm okay." You smiled, your eyes roaming Vash's muscular back, all the way down to his very toned ass. You wolf-whistled, adoring Vash's confused expression as he once again turned to look at you. You smiled.

"You have a cute butt." You said simply.

Vash made a shocked sound, his face turning radish red. He tried to hide himself, not not sure how to cope with your eyes on him. You had a little mercy, turning the other way and waiting for him to join you. True to his word, it only took a brief moment, and again he was back in bed, settling himself behind you. You sighed happily, holing onto the arm that Vash had draped around to your front.

"Sleep well, Vash. If you wake me up in the morning, I'll help you make breakfast."

"Mm, sounds like a plan." Vash pressed a gentle kiss against the top of your head. "Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for trying to write out every fuckin’ sound they make


End file.
